marineofmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oblivion (2013)
|name=Oblivion |picture=Oblivion_Movie_Poster.jpg |caption= |country= United States |director=Joseph Kosinski |date=2013 |language=English |studio=Radical Studios |distributor=Universal Pictures |character1=Jack Harper |actor1=Tom Cruise |character2=Julia Rusakova |actor2=Olga Kurylenko |character3=Victoria Olsen |actor3=Andrea Riseborough |character4=Malcolm Beech |actor4=Morgan Freeman |character5=Sergeant Sykes |actor5=Nikolaj Coster-Waldau |character6=Kara |actor6=Zoe Bell }} Oblivion is a 2013 science-fiction film that is an adaptation of a unpublished graphic novel co-written by Joseph Kosinski (who also directed this film). The film is set in the year 2077, sixty years after Earth has been devastated from the effects of an alien invasion. Most of humanity has left Earth for a massive tetrahedral space station (called Tet). Tom Cruise stars in the film as Jack Harper, one of the few remaining humans on Earth assigned to protect and maintain drones that extract Earth's resources to fuel the Tet. With only a couple of weeks away from joining the rest of humanity, Jack discovers a crashed spacecraft that forces him to question everything he believes. __TOC__ =''Rifles= Jack's Rifle (Bushmaster ACR) Throughout the film, Jack Harper (Tom Cruise) carries a futuristic rifle as his main armament, which is a dressed up Bushmaster ACR. The rifle has a shell attached to it that surrounds the stock and upper receiver to make it appear more futuristic, and the base-rifle is always seen loaded with 10 round magazines. It has an Oveready/TorchLAB weaponlight above the barrel, integrated inside the shell. Harper always carries the rifle on a custom white Magpul MS-3 sling. Julia Rusakova (Olga Kurylenko) briefly has the rifle slung on her back as she goes to the Radiation zone with Jack on a motorbike. in the film ''Oblivion. Thanks to James Georgopoulos.]] AKM (custom) A couple of the resistance fighters carry heavily customized AKM rifles in the film, including Kara (Zoe Bell). The rifles have had their stocks removed, and a large loop-grip fitted on the usual AKM-grip. The rifles are also fitted with black furniture. Barrett M82A1 One of the resistance members uses a Barrett M82A1 fitted with a custom scope, a large muzzle brake resembling an M107A1 one (except with 5 chambers rather than 4), and a skeleton shell while fighting a drone. Sykes' Skeleton Rifle Sergeant Sykes (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) carries a skeletony sniper rifle as his primary firearm in the film. Unlike the other skeleton rifles built on Heckler & Koch MP5s, this particular rifle doesn't seem to be based on anything. =''Pistols= Custom Pistol Jack Harper (Tom Cruise) carries this futuristic pistol as his sidearm. The pistol is purportedly a custom designed 3D printed prop for the film. Heckler & Koch USP Match Sergeant Sykes (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) of the Earth resistance carries an all black Heckler & Koch USP Match as his sidearm in the film. in the film. '''Thanks to James Georgopoulos'.]] =''Submachine Guns= Heckler & Koch UMP Some of the resistance members carry Heckler & Koch UMP submachine guns with futuristic embellishments. Julia Rusakova (Olga Kurylenko) uses one of the guns after its previous owner dies. The UMPs can be identified as the .45 ACP version, due to the straight magazines. Heckler & Koch MP5 Several of the resistance members carry Heckler & Koch MP5 series submachine guns, that have been fitted with customized futuristic skeleton shells in the film. =Machine Guns''= Browning M2 Two Browning M2 machine guns are mounted on a mount improvised from a drone's armored shell in the film's climactic battle. Malcolm Beech (Morgan Freeman) blazes away in a particularly heroic stand. Category:Movie Category:Action Movie Category:Post Apocalyptic Category:Science-Fiction